


“…and i think he knows it.”

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Villains, self-awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: a reply to a reply...





	“…and i think he knows it.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowbessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/gifts).



Of course he knows it. As if anyone’s _ever_ let him forget!

Everyone, even the Doctor, acting as if his madness and his choices were one and the same. And of course he played along. Strategically, it was smart to keep their expectations low.

Only the Doctor (unconvincing, perhaps unconvinced), always telling him he could be different; the Master always _preferring not to_.

Except now, he’s trying.

Rampant destruction is lots of work, surviving your own mind’s constant panic even moreso. But this? A challenge worth his effort: the Master belatedly discovers how hard it is to be a person.


End file.
